


a private song

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The songstress is known far and wide for her beautiful voice, but you're sure it's never quite as lovely as when the two of you are together.





	a private song

**Author's Note:**

> Barely making it in before her birthday is over, but happy birthday Azura! More self insert, x reader smut.

Azura's voice rings out, a truly enchanting sound. It's a soft moan, followed by your name. The songstress is known far and wide for her beautiful voice, but you're sure it's never quite as lovely as when the two of you are together. When you can run your tongue over her nipple, and get such a beautiful response.

 

Her hair spreads out beneath her on your bed, adding some much needed color to the simple white bedding the Order of Heroes supplies. Her fingers brush through your hair, as you continue teasing at her with your tongue. With one of her breasts in your mouth, and the other in your hand, Azura seems to find it harder and harder to keep quiet; which serves only to spur you on.

 

Each moan, each whimper, leaves you wanting more. And when your name escapes her lips, nothing else can compare. You can feel her shift beneath you, spreading her legs, and do not hesitate to maneuver yourself between them. 

 

“Ah… please, don't just…” Azura starts, a moan cutting her off, “Don't just tease me…”

 

Though your clothes are between you, your arousal is obvious. Azura presses her hips upward, grinding herself against you, a needy whimper escaping her. You finally break contact, lifting your head to look into her amber eyes. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes half-lidded, and she seems to be almost pleading with you.

 

“I'm sorry, Azura. When you sound so pleased, I just can't help myself,” you say, reaching down to unfasten your pants. “But since it's your birthday, I shouldn't be too cruel, hm?”

 

“No, you shouldn't. I'd like the both of us to enjoy this, not just me,” she says, smiling up at you. “And with how much you've teased, I feel as though I need you.”

 

“Can't you tell just how much I've been enjoying myself? Though I'll admit, it's getting hard to hold back…”

 

“Then don't,” she says, pulling you in for a kiss. As her lips part, allowing you to push your tongue into the warmth of her mouth, she pushes her body to yours, leading you to reach down and line yourself up with her. As the tip of your cock presses against her cunt, you can feel how wet she's gotten, and then you're sinking down, into her, unable to hold yourself back. Once you're in, she breaks the kiss. “Isn't that much better?”

 

“Much,” you answer, as you fall into a gentle rhythm. You pull back, and thrust forward, the warmth of her body all around you. You support yourself, hands on her shoulders, taking care to avoid snagging any of her hair, as you slowly pick up your pace. It isn't long before your name is on her lips once more, a lovely chorus she repeats between moans. 

 

You focus on her face, watching her expression as you fuck her, her bright eyes meeting your gaze. You can tell she's growing closer and closer to her limit, as she gets louder when each passing moment. Usually, the songstress tries to stay quiet, but the strength of her lungs always shines through as she nears climax.

 

Likely, she doesn't realize how loud she moans, or cries out your name, with how reserved she is in public or around others, but that's exactly why it thrills you to hear her. Her passion is as obvious in this private performance as it is in any song you've heard from her, and knowing you bring that out of her is nothing short of incredible. Your thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, becoming more erratic, more frantic, though you're so focused on Azura you barely notice. 

 

As much as you'd love to hold on, to make this last as long as possible, you know there's no hope for you. Not once she tightens up around you, your name escaping her lips in a frantic, desperate cry, get climax crashing over her. You manage a couple more thrusts, before you're there as well, before her name is on your lips, and before your seed spills into her.

 

You pull out, and collapse onto the bed beside her, completely spent. She turns, smiling at you.

 

“Thank you, that was lovely,” she says, her face still slightly flushed. Her expression turns troubled, before she continues. “I'm… there's so much I feel I should tell you, with how close we've gotten. I love you, never doubt that, but much of my past, of my home, I can't discuss.”

 

“Don't worry about that, Azura. None of that matters, only what we have here, and now. I can make you happy, regardless of your past,” you say, “And besides, I might know more than you think. Askr does have its fair share of knowledge on Heroes like yourself.”

 

“But, someday I'll have to…” she starts, but you push your finger to her lips.

 

“Don't worry about that. Okay? We'll worry about that when we have to. For now, you can just stay here. You can stay as long as you like, and if you must go… well, who's to say you have to go alone?”

 

“I could never ask such a thing of you,” Azura says, looking away. “ _ Especially _ of you.”

 

“And I can't exactly let you go alone. So, bit of a stalemate, huh? But I suppose that'll be once things are done here anyway.”

 

“Yes. So for now… we don't have anything to worry about. I… thank you,” she says, finding it impossible to keep from smiling.

 

Though the bond of Summoner and summoned isn't always an easy one, you would never complain about the time you've spent with Azura. Even if, at times, knowing what awaits her in her future can be painful. 


End file.
